Season 4
Season 4 of Bates Motel was announced on June 15, 2015. It premiered on March 7, 2016 A&E to launch Bates Motel Season 4 Alongside New Omen Thriller Damien. January 6, 2016 and concluded on May 16, 2016. It consisted of 10 episodes and is the penultimate season. This season was also the only one in the show's five year run to skip a week due to the NCAA Championship game, which aired on April 4. Production Filming officially commenced on November 30, 2015. Vera Farmiga on Twitter. November 30, 2015. It wrapped on April 7, 2016. Nestor Carbonell on Twitter. April 7, 2016. Casting On December 3, 2015, it was announced that Damon Gupton had been cast as Gregg Edwards, the resident doctor at Pineview Institute. Damon Gupton Joins 'Bates Motel'. Deadline.com. December 6, 2015. On December 18, 2015, it was announced that Jaime Ray Newman had been cast as Rebecca Hamilton, an old flame of Alex Romero who may still be love with him. Jaime Ray Newman Checks Into 'Bates Motel'. Deadline.com. December 18, 2015 Overview Norma becomes increasingly fearful and desperate, going to great lenghts to find Norman the professional help he needs. This further complicates their once unbreakable trust, while Norman struggles to maintain his grip on reality. Sheriff Romero once again finds himself drawn back into Norma and Norman’s lives. Will things finally heat up between Norma and the other man in her life? And just how much further will he go to protect her?Official synopsis. Hidden Remote. January 28, 2016. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Cast * Louis Ferreira as Doctor Guynan * Elizabeth Greer as Dr. Louise Palma * Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Karin Konoval as Kara * Karina Logue as Audrey Ellis * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Fiona Vroom as Vicki Monroe * David Cubitt as Sam Bates * Marshall Allman as Julian Howe * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Kelly-Ruth Mercier as Nurse Penny * Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton * Keenan Tracey as Gunner * Craig Erickson as Howard Collins * Alexia Fast as Athena * Lindsey Ginter as Max Dixon * Alessandro Juliani as Interviewer * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Luke Roessler as Norman Bates (child) * Anika Noni Rose as Liz Babbitt (Uncredited) * Jay Brazeau as Justin Willcock * Alison Matthews as Doctor * Molly Price as Detective Chambers Episodes Release Season 4 of Bates Motel premiered in March 2016 and concluded in May 2016. It will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 18, 2016 and was put on Netflix on January 21, 2017. Videos File:Bates Motel Season 4 Official Teaser File:Bates Motel Dangerous Season 4 Teaser - March 7 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Mother Teaser - Season 4 Premieres March 7 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Breakdown Teaser - Season 4 Premieres March 7 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Season 4 Trailer 5-0 Bates Motel What to Expect in Season 4 Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Norman's Downward Spiral A&E Bates Motel Kerry Ehrin and Carlton Cuse's Favorite Season 4 Moments A&E Gallery S4 Poster.jpg| Promotional EW first look at Norma and Norman S4.jpeg S4 Teaser.jpg Image.jpeg S4 Poster 2.jpg Nestor_Vera_Freddie_BTS_S4.jpeg| Behind the Scenes Norma_BTS_S4.jpeg Nestor_and_Vera.jpeg Freddie_BTS_404.jpeg BTS_Sseason4_NORMAN!!.jpeg Vera Freddie BTS S4.jpg NC BTS S4.jpg S4 BTS 1.jpg S4 BTS 2.jpg S4 BTS Nestor and Freddie.jpg S4 BTS Nestor and Vera.jpg S4 BTS 3.jpg S4 BTS 4.jpg S4 BTS 5.jpg BTS 6.jpeg S4 BTS 7.jpg S4 BTS 8.jpg S4 BTS 9.jpg S4 BTS 10.jpg S4 BTS 11.jpg S4 BTS 12.jpg References Category:Seasons